heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidbillies
Todd Hanson Scott Hilley Charles Napier | narrated = Dave Willis | theme_song_vocals = Billy Joe Shaver | composer = David Lee Powell Shawn Coleman | company = Williams Street | country = United States | network = Adult Swim | picture_format = 4:3 SDTV 16:9 HDTV | status = Returning series | first_aired = Unofficial pilot: April 1, 2005 Official: October 16, 2005 | related = Aqua Teen Hunger Force Cheyenne Cinnamon and the Fantabulous Unicorn of Sugar Town Candy Fudge | last_aired = present | num_seasons = 9 | num_episodes = 95 | list_episodes = List of Squidbillies episodes | website = http://www.adultswim.com/shows/squidbillies/index.html }} Squidbillies is an American animated television series on Cartoon Network's late night programming block, Adult Swim. An unofficial pilot for the series aired on April 1, 2005; the series later made its official debut on October 16, 2005. The series is about the Cuyler family, an impoverished family of anthropomorphic hillbilly mud squids living in the Georgia region of the Appalachian Mountains. The series revolves around the exploits of an alcoholic father (Early), who is often abusive in a comedic way towards his family. His teenage son, Rusty, is desperate for his approval; his mother, known in the show as Granny, is often the center of his aggression; and Lil, his sister, is mostly unconscious in a pool of her own vomit. There have been a total of episodes during the show's nine seasons. The series also airs in syndication in other countries and has been released on various DVD sets and other forms of home media, including on demand streaming of the first two seasons on Netflix. Setting and premise Squidbillies follows the exploits of the Cuyler family and their interactions with the local populace, which usually results in a fair amount of destruction, mutilation, and death. The Cuylers are essentially given free rein and protected from the consequences of their actions whenever possible by their friend, the Sheriff (whose name is "Sharif"), as they are said to be the last twisted remnants of a federally protected endangered species, the "Appalachian Mud Squid". They live in the southern Appalachian Mountains located in northern Georgia. At the epicenter of this rural paradise is Dougal County, home to crippling gambling addictions, a murderous corporation, sexual deviants, and the authentic southern mountain squid. Production Squidbillies is produced by Williams Street Studios, it is written by Dave Willis, co-creator of Aqua Teen Hunger Force, and Jim Fortier, previously of The Brak Show, both of whom worked on the Adult Swim series Space Ghost Coast to Coast. The animation is done by Awesome Incorporated, with background design by Ben Prisk. Voice actors Episodes Guest appearances * Drive-By Truckers in "America: Why I Love Her" (Season 5, Episode 10) * Gillian Welch, David Rawlings, Lucinda Williams, Bonnie Billy, Jimmie Dale Gilmore, Hayes Carll, Todd Snider appeared as various singing forest animals in "America: Why I Love Her" (Season 5, Episode 10) * Fred Armisen voiced Miguel in "Take This Job and Love It" (Season 1, Episode 2) and Office Politics Trouble" (Season 1, Episode 6), Jesus in "Giant Foam Dickhat Trouble" (Season 2, Episode 5) and Hippie Killed With Chainsaw in "Earth Worst" (Season 3, Episode 6).Fred Armisen * Todd Barry voiced Glenn in "Office Politics Trouble" (Season 1, Episode 6) and Dr. Bug in "Family Trouble" (Season 1, episode 5).Todd Barry * Butterbean voiced himself and sang the national anthem in "Condition: Demolition" (Season 3, Episode 9)Season 4 Episode Guide on TV.com * George Lowe voiced Space Ghost in "Unofficial Pilot" (Season 1, fake pilot) and TV wrestling-promo voice (season 4, episode 4) * David Allan Coe voiced himself in "Okaleechee Dam Jam" (Season 3, Episode 17)David Allan Coe * Vernon Chatman voiced Shuckey the Corn Mascot in "Mud Days and Cornfused" (Season 3, Episode 18)In the newest episode... *OBVIOUSLY SPOILERS* - Squidbillies - Adult Swim * Rachel Dratch voiced Hippie Woman in "Earth Worst" (Season 3, Episode 6)Rachel Dratch * Jon Wurster (as Roy Ziegler) voiced Dakota the Hippie in "Earth Worst" (Season 3, Episode 6) and Skyler The Blue Blood Sucking monster in "The Tiniest Princess" (Season 2, Episode 12). * Mick Foley voiced Thunder Clap in "Anabolic-holic" (Season 4, Episode 4)411mania.com: Wrestling - TNA News: Mick Foley on Squidbillies, Interest in Lucha Stars, New TNA TV Video, More * Riley Martin voiced the Horseman of Pestilence in "Armageddon It On!" (Season 3, Episode 13) and a voice inside Dan Halen's head in "Pile M For Murder" (Season 3, Episode 19)[adult swim central - The Swimcast: The Interviews] * Larry Munson voiced the Voice of God on "Armageddon It On!" (Season 3, Episode 13)CURIOUS INDEX, 4/22/08 - Every Day Should Be Saturday * Chad Ochocinco voiced himself in "Lean Green Touchdown Makifying Machine" (Season 5, Episode 9) * Elizabeth Cook as Tammi in "Keeping It In The Family Way" (Season 6) and "Rusty and Tammi Sitting in a Tree, B-A-S-T-A-R-D" in Season 7 * Patton Oswalt (as Shecky Chucklestein) voiced the One-Eyed Giant Squid in "Survival of The Dumbest" (Season 2, Episode 12)"Squidbillies" Survival of the Dumbest (2006) * Brendon Small wrote & played the "Rusty Shreds" metal pieces in "Mephistopheles Traveled Below to a Southern State Whose Motto Is 'Wisdom, Justice and Moderation'" (Season 3, Episode 5).C&C - Squidbillies - "Mephistopheles" [12/17 Archive - toonzone forums] He has also has appeared as Dr. Jerry in several other episodes but was listed in the credits as "Donald Cock". * Split Lip Rayfield was credited in writing Rusty's bluegrass Hell Jams in "Mephistopheles Traveled Below to a Southern State Whose Motto Is 'Wisdom, Justice and Moderation'" (Season 3, Episode 5) * .38 Special voiced themselves, and their song "Caught Up in You" is featured during the credits in "Burned and Reburned Again" (Season 2, Episode 10)Squidbillies | .38 Special - General AdultSwim.com Discussion - Adult Swim * T-Pain voiced himself in "Asbestos I Can" (Season 6, Episode 1). * Soilent Green performed the main title theme on "Lerm" (Season 4, Episode 1) * Widespread Panic performed the main title theme and voiced themselves in "Need for Weed" (Season 5, Episode 1) * Jesco White voiced Ga-Ga-Pee-Pap Cuyler in "Dead Squid Walking" (Season 5, Episode 3). * Mike Schatz voiced the Prosecutor in "Terminous Trouble" (Season 2) and the Scientist in "God's Bro" (Season 4). * Kevin Gillespie (chef) voiced himself in "Asbestos I Can" (Season 6, Episode 1). * Jonathan Katz voiced The Rapist in "Government Brain Voodoo Trouble" (Season 2, Episode 1). Merchandise A free download 35 track soundtrack was made available on the Adult Swim website in January 2012 entitled The Squidbillies Present: Music for Americans Only Made by Americans in China for Americans Only God Bless America, U.S.A. Home releases See also * [[List of Squidbillies episodes|List of Squidbillies episodes]] * [[List of Squidbillies characters|List of Squidbillies characters]] References External links * * * * * [http://www.gelfmagazine.com/archives/cephalopods_of_the_south.php Article at Gelf Magazine] Category:2004 American television series debuts Category:2005 American television series debuts Category:2000s American television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2010s American television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Adult Swim original programs Category:English-language television programming Category:Fictional hillbillies Category:Fictional squid Category:Black comedy television programs Category:Television shows set in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Williams Street Studios series and characters Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters